Experimenting
by poepoepoe
Summary: Eddy convinces the boys to try smoking pot for the first time. This is the story of how Double D's life changes from 8th grade to his first year in college with his unexpected lover. (Contains drug usage, heavy cursing, and other adult/sexual themes.)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**AN: **Hello, everyone! As a huge fan of Ed Edd n Eddy (an in no way do I own any part of it) I give you a fanfiction that my friend and I came up with one night when we were too damn tired to think of anything else. A warning though: This contains heavy drug usage (aka lots of smoking weed), an Eddy/Brother brolationship, and some crazy weird shit that goes down between Kevin and Double D, eventually leading up to them being total gay lovers because who doesn't need more KevEdd in their lives? Anywho, here you go!

_Click. Click-click. Click._ He blinked. At one point or another, he put a triangular shaped chip in his mouth; not quite Doritos but not quite something else. It was off brand, as his mother would have it. In fact, it wasn't until recently that she was fine with him putting chips on the grocery list at all.

"Fuck you, man!" the redhead shouted. He pulled the cap from his head and wiped the beating sweat where the plastic band had set on his forehead.

"You must think faster, Kevin.." They sat their controllers down and picked up two different glass objects. Double D perched his lips around a small hole, placed his thumb on another and lit a small fire into a pack of green and orange nature. He inhaled slowly at first, making sure not to burn himself but just as the fire began to recede, he pulled his thumb off its hole and held in the smoke.

Kevin, on the other hand, stuck a long glass tube against his mouth and lit the identical nature as a few bubbles formed. From earth to air from fired through water. He pulled off the bowl and sucked in faster, letting the smoke hit the ice on the way up, cooling his throat. "Fuck," he muttered, holding his breath.

"It's good, isn't it?" Double D let all of the smoke from his lungs and sat back, feeling his eyes grow heavier and heavier. He couldn't help but smile as he stared back over at his best friend.

"Where do you find shit like this anyway?" Kevin released his breath.

"Eddy has some great connections. His brother really pulled through after that trip to Cali." Double D stood from the couch. The whole living room reeked of smoke and teenage boy musk. It was like a heaven for any loser burnout.

"Well, it's fucking spectacular," Kevin muttered as he picked up his controller again. "Oh, hey, can you snag me a Mountain Dew?"

"Not a problem," Double D said as he made his way to the adjacent kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled one out of the door pocket, bringing the other boy his drink.

"Thanks," he said, smashing some buttons again.

Double D grabbed a glass and pressed it to the freezer door ice dispenser. He began to pour water over the glass and slowly sipped, leaning against the kitchen counter. Things had been strange these past couple of years. A lot had changed, and he wasn't sure if it was him or Kevin that had changed the most. Growing up being bullied by someone doesn't usually make for a close friendship.

It all started back in middle school. The summer just before eighth grade, Eddy showed up to the park where they all played Yu-Gi-Oh on a picnic table with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"What is it now, Eddy? Another scam?" Double D rolled his eyes. It had been a while since Eddy had actually tried to pull one on the neighborhood kids, as his scams seemed to be decreasing with time. Eddy shook his head, still keeping that smirk on his face.

"Are we going to Six Flags, Eddy?!" Ed smiled wholeheartedly.

"No, fuck face. Even better..." Double D had never approved of curse words being used, but ever since Eddy had gotten an internet connection in his house, there was no stopping his disgusting habit. The sock head decided to humor him, though.

"What might you have in your pockets?" Double D asked, noticing Eddy as he shuffled his hands around.

"I can't show you here," he said, the same grin still taped to his cheeks. "You'll have to come to my house and see for yourself," he said as he turned around. Double D raised one eyebrow as he looked over at Ed, whose cards were all already exposed and there was no hope for him to begin with. He began to pick up all of his cards from his mat and stacked them carefully into his deck box.

"Fine, Eddy. We will be there in just a few minutes." Double D helped his friend put his own cards up, since he always stacked them unevenly and some backwards or upside down.

"Take your time, ladies," Eddy's voice called as he continued walking towards his house.

A moment passed. "I have a weird feeling about this, my friend," Double D said as he looked over at the boy scratching his belly button.

"My tummy always has weird feelings, Double D!" he said excitedly. Ed stood from the bench and shoved the deck box into his oversized pants pocket.

"That cannot be healthy..." Edd muttered as he walked with the other boy to their friends' house.

They made their way up to Eddy's room and knocked on the door. "Come in," the voice inside had called.

"Eddy, if you do not have clothes on again, we are staying out here," the sock head huffed. "You can't just do that to a boy," he said as he shuddered from the last memory of him and Ed walking in to find Eddy's red butt cheeks mooning them.

"No, just come in before I strangle you morons," Eddy grunted as he kicked something strewn about in his room.

The door slid open to reveal a fully clothed Eddy standing exactly the same way from the park: hands in his pockets, a large grin and shoulders hunched up.

"What, Eddy? What do you want us to be looking at exactly?" Double D looked around to find nothing different about the room. Ed ran directly to one of Eddy's model cars and cooed at its beauty.

"Hold on..." Eddy said, walking behind his friend. He pulled out a key and locked the door from the inside, stuffing it into the crotch of his underwear.

"No, no, Eddy wait... Please don't shoot us with pee filled water guns again..! Mother made me take eight baths just to-" Double D said, interrupted.

"Relax, sock head. I'm not doing that. Today, boys, we are becoming men." Eddy pulled a small plastic bag from his pocket and held it between his fingers, holding that same, shit eating grin. Double D leaned forward to look at the bag and noticed the shape of the object inside to resemble broccoli without a trunk, dried and covered with what looked like frost or tiny sugars.

"Oh.. Oh, my goodness, is that... Is that DRUGS?!" he shouted under a whisper. His eyebrows furrowed and he shoved Eddy's hand down as he tried to get it away from his sight.

"No, you dumbass, it's just weed." Eddy picked it back up and smelled it. The smell was strong for such a small plant.

"Eddy, how did you- _How_ did you even _get_ that?! Eddy, put it back, we could get caught! We could- we could go to jail! Oh goodness, I can't fend well in _jail!_ I'll be eaten in minutes!" He ran towards the door and shook the handle as he tried to turn it but failed to escape.

"Dude, it's okay. Remember when my brother came back last week for his birthday? He totally left this in his drawer for me to find! It's like he wants me to become a man!" Eddy rubbed the bag against his cheek as the quieter boy looked over at it.

"Do we eat it, Eddy?" Ed grunted apishly as he tried to lick the bag.

"No, you idiot, you smoke it," he said as he shoved Ed's face out of the way.

"Eddy, your brother is a deranged drug addict who treats you like dirt and everyone around him! You said it yourself, the only reason he even came back is because he thought that your parents would have gotten him a new stereo system for his stupid trailer for his birthday!" Double D shouted above his whispers.

"Yeah, well, maybe this is what he wanted to do too, sock head. Don't ruin it and just smoke it." Eddy pulled the small nug out from the baggy and smelled it again. It had such a unique smell but still reminded him of something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"There is no way that I will ever smoke anything with you. You must think I'm some kind of idiot if you think I'm just gonna give into your ridiculous display of what you call 'manhood'. I can become a man my own way and I'd rather it be that than your idiocy." Double D crossed his arms and placed his foot firmly on the ground.

"Oh, you'll smoke it, Double D. And you'll love it." Eddy stood in front of his defiant friend.

"And what makes you say that?" Double D closed his eyes in spite.

"I've been waiting to use this on you for some time..." He leaned closer to the other boys' ear. "There's something I know about you that you don't know that I know but I can tell everyone and it'll _ruin_ you..."

"Yeah, right," the taller boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. I know that you..." he began whispering as Ed watched.

"What is it, guys?" He jumped towards them and tried to listen. "Are you telling Double D how to beat the last level in Space Monkeys: Justice? C'mon, Eddy, I wanna know..!" he whined.

"..So if you don't smoke this with me, I'll tell everyone." Eddy grinned triumphantly.

Double D's eyes were wide and he bit his lip. "How did you.. How.. You... Wh-what..?" He gulped and took a breath as he tried to stand his ground. "N-no one will believe you, Eddy." He nodded even though his ankles were weak.

"Really, though, Double D? I'm your best friend... I could tell them that you think shit is a good disinfectant and you rub yourself with it every night before bed and they'd believe me." Eddy laughed slightly as he sat on his bed.

He had a point. And he had done things like that many times before, both growing up and recently. It was easy to spread lies about Double D. He didn't share a lot of information about himself with others so for all they knew, everything Eddy had ever said about Double D could be true.

"F... Fine. But just this one time, because I'll never trust you again after this, Eddy. Ever. And when it's done, I'm leaving..." Double D sat next to Eddy quietly. Ed hopped onto the round bed and began to make snow angels with the covers, laughing to himself.

"Good," Eddy said as he raised the nug to Double D's nose.

"Ugh, it smells disgusting... Are you sure it's not just some rotten vegetable? It wouldn't be the first time you found something like that in your brothers disgusting room…" He rolled his eyes as he watched Eddy look at the plant in his hand.

"Shut up," he said as he observed. He paused a moment. "..How the fuck are we gonna smoke this?"

**Thank you so much for reading. I'm not sure how long this fic will last but hopefully a while, because my friend and I plan on stretching it out until their college years. This one is for you, Haylee! hahah. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Try New Things

**AN: **Here is chapter two! And again, I don't own any part of Ed Edd n Eddy. I just write fanfictions sometimes! This is the chapter that the kids actually try it and, to his own surprise, Double D didn't completely hate it. Then, a year later, Eddy and his brother turn out to be closer than ever! Enjoy!

Eddy grabbed an already rinsed out pop can from somewhere in his closet and began to go to work on it. None of them had ever heard of exactly how someone smokes weed; they knew that you would need a pipe of some sort, so their best option was to make it. They knew they needed a mouthpiece and somewhere to put the herbs and they needed a lighter. You would think that was the only thing that Eddy had actually thought through, but it wasn't. He made sure his parents wouldn't be home, he made sure Double D couldn't escape and he made sure of a way to smoke it, though the actual mechanics of it he was unsure. He just knows from a recent web search that you can make a pipe from a pop can. He took a pen and stabbed a hole into the side of it, hearing the aluminum crackling. The bending from the aluminum was enough to hold the herbs as a bowl would and, ignorant of carbs, the mouthpiece was the only other hole.

"Are you sure you even know what you're doing, Eddy?" Double D said unenthusiastically over Eddy's shoulder.

"Put a sock in it, sock head. I'm workin' here," he grunted as he fidgeted with the can. He picked a few parts of the herb apart and felt the tips of his fingers go slightly sticky. All three boys stared in awe of the unknown as Eddy gulped and lit the lighter.

"Eddy, are you sure-" Double D started.

"Yes. I'm positive." He took a slow, deep breath and exhaled as much as he could. Slowly, he lifted the lighter to the green earth in front of him and blinked. The others watched carefully as he inhaled slowly, turning green into a dark black. He immediately lifted the flame from the grass and inhaled further and further, trying hard not to burn himself. He pulled off and began to cough seemingly uncontrollably. Okay, that was one thing he didn't know: he needed water and he needed it desperately within seconds.

His coughing began to subside and he handed the can to Double D as he caught his breath back to its original state. "You okay, Eddy?" Double D asked worriedly. The troublemaker nodded and cleared his throat. "..Feel anything yet?"

"Kind of," Eddy began. "I didn't at first, but now that I'm done coughing I feel like my forehead is getting a massage," he smiled to himself. "But I know I'm not high," he said, getting comfortable. "Your turn, sock head."

Double D gulped, staring down at the can. It was a Mountain Dew in its past life and regardless of how disgusting he found the drink to be, this was his fate, his downfall. Eddy had done it now. Double D was stuck with this fate and had to pull through afterword. There was nothing he could do now. He lit the lighter and began to bring it to the herbs, placing his lips on the unsanitary opening. Not even under normal circumstances would he place his lips where Eddy's had been. He let out as much breath as he could and almost lit it but stopped himself. "Eddy, I can't do it..!" He sat it back down onto Eddy's lap and covered his face.

"Wh- you were doing just fine!" Eddy saw the uncomfortable in his friends' eyes and rolled his own. "Fine, but once dick for brains here takes a hit, you _have_ to. No. Exceptions." Eddy handed the can and lighter to Ed and instructed him from what he learned.

Ed lit the lighter and immediately placed it on the greens and inhaled. He didn't cough once and held his breath for a while. Eddy raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off as he watched his friend exhale slowly. "Smooth like a baby's bottom," Ed said awkwardly.

"Sock head, did you see that? If a baboon can do it, so can you." He handed the can to Double D and waited. He began to feel a bit more buzzed than before.

Double D gulped. "O-okay..." He looked down at the burnt herbs and noticed there was still green in the black. He lit the fire and burned it, holding the flame a second too long. He tried to hold the smoke in but even just that little bit had him coughing into his elbow in seconds. But just as Eddy had said, after he coughed, his head felt kind of lightweight.

"Well, we tried. But I guess we're not as great as a baboon," Eddy said as they both looked over at their friend. Ed looked the exact same but he seemed quieter.

They each took turns until every last bit was turned black, which was just a few short hits for each one. Eddy unlocked the door and went to get chips, Double D kept rubbing his eyebrows and Ed sat quietly in the corner of the bed. Eddy came back with a family size bag of Doritos and opened them. They began to eat as their heads just got lighter and lighter.

"Y'know," Ed began. "Life is so much like a Dorito..." Eddy furrowed his eyebrows as he listened. He waited for Ed to continue but instead he grabbed a handful and leaned back onto the corner, eating the chips off his belly.

"How so?" Eddy asked. Double D kept chewing and chewing on one chip but finally swallowed and grabbed another.

"How so what?" Ed asked as he stared at the pepper flakes on the chip.

"How is life like a Dorito?" Eddy said slightly frustrated.

"Is this a riddle, Eddy?" the apish boy grunted quietly.

"No, you said-" he looked at Ed and a corner of his mouth couldn't help but raise. "Hahah you said... Wait.. What did you said again?" Eddy giggled.

"Huhuhuh.. Huhuhuhuh..." Ed's animalistic grunting laughter filled the room. They both began to laugh for a bit as Double D watched. He was a little paranoid but he did feel really damn good. He looked at his hands as he held a Dorito carefully. They seemed so big at the moment. It was weird how he felt.. He didn't feel changed or strange or out of himself. He still remembered equations and chores and who he was. He just felt lighter, and everything was funny and he felt so relaxed. He let his paranoid ideas go and he fell back onto the bed laughing with the others.

A few hours passed and they finally settled down and began to think straight again. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it, princess?" Eddy grinned.

"I.. I suppose not.." Double D began to leave the room and go home. It had been a while since he had been home and because his parents were always taking vacations and leaving him to himself, he needed to get back to do his chores. But in reality? Double D felt somewhat changed. Not like his whole morals and standards had been reversed, but rather, he realized that there's more to life than just keeping clean and keeping out of trouble. Sometimes, doing something bad is what's gonna bring you some fun. But there was no way he would admit to Eddy that he enjoyed his experience. Though Ed was the exact opposite.

"Eddy, when will your brother be back again? I ate so much food," Ed said excitedly. He let out his grunting laugh and walked behind Double D as Eddy started shoving them out the door.

"You always eat a lot of food, you ass hat," Eddy said as he rolled his eyes. "Now, c'mon, I gotta clean my room before my mom comes home."

"Ha-have a nice day, Eddy..." Double D heard a door slam and watched as Ed began to walk away. He thought it strange that Eddy would just have them stick around for that afternoon. He usually tried to get them to spend the night or stay to watch movies. Double D started to walk home as he passed the door to Eddy's brothers' room. He stared at the door and tried to imagine just what was Eddy's brother doing in there all the time. He went home that night and could barely sleep, thinking much too hard about his experience. It was so unique to him that something that was not addictive, had natural healing properties and was illegal had allured him so much. He knew the effects of marijuana, and what was in it. He was scared to admit that he had a good time with Eddy and Ed experimenting with a drug. He had never felt like he would ever want to do something like this. Let alone try it again. After the paranoia had settled, he felt a wave of happiness and pleasure through his body and, of course, hunger. So what would it feel like to do it when you're ready for it? He knew being pressured was no way to experiment with anything, whether that be drugs or a science experiment. Things could go wrong or results might not be as desired. He wanted to ask Eddy if they could try it again, but there was no way he wanted to admit to him he liked it. His pride was beginning to overcome his feelings, something he didn't like to experience. He finally rolled over in bed and fell fast asleep, still thinking about his day from before.

Eddy woke up to a phone call, knowing his mother would never pick it up at this time of the morning. It was 8 o'clock in the morning! Who was calling this early? He picked up the excited phone and put it to his ear. He let out a large yawn and scratched his eye. "Hello?" He spoke as his yawn subsided.

"Yo, little bro, how's it hangin'?" a deep voice spoke on the other line. Eddy's eyes shot open and he smiled a bit.

"Hey! Hey, man, why are you calling so damn early?" He looked at the clock again. It was exactly 8:12 in the morning, the Sunday before school started back up.

"Well, I didn't know that! Right now, I'm in fuckin' France, man!" He sounded excited as he laughed. Eddy heard a woman's voice in the back of the call laughing along with him.

"France? What the hell are you doing in France?" Eddy seemed confused. His brother had never left the state other than camp in middle school, just like Eddy did last year.

"I met this crazy chick like, a week ago, and she took me to fucking France, man. We're gonna travel the world and shit, it's gonna be awesome!" He laughed again. Eddy adjusted the phone to his ears. Just as he was about to talk again, his brother continued. "But don't worry, little man. I told my girl here that we gotta stop back home sometimes so I can get you your weed. But here's the thing, bro. You gotta start buying it from another guy," he said slightly lowered.

"Well, why can't I buy it from your guy?" Eddy said, slightly confused.

"My guy? Shit, man, I _am_ my guy," the older one laughed.

"You mean you've been growing that shit yourself?" Eddy raised his eyebrows.

"Duh," he said laughing. "Why do you think I lived in a fucking trailer in the middle of nowhere? I grew that shit like crazy!"

Eddy was still a little lost. "But what about the stuff I have now? I mean, I'm almost out and I'm throwing an end-of-summer party _tonight!_" He scratched his head and began to get quieter. "I only have a quarter left and everyone's gonna be there, I have no idea who's gonna smoke and who's not!"

"Look, little buddy," he replied, chewing something that sounded like a chip. "I left you a key to my trailer," he sighed. "Inside the microwave- which don't worry, I unplugged, is the rest of the weed I was gonna grow. That there should be enough to tide you over for _two whole months_," he emphasized the last three words individually and continued. "It's my going away gift to you, little buddy. I know I've been a shitty bro but you've really pulled through this last year on showing me how cool you can be."

"What the fuck," Eddy exclaimed as he imagined exactly how much weed that would really be.

"Yeah, man. But if you still can't find a guy to buy from by the end of that weed, I'll stop buy with some imported shit from out of state that I can find. Now that I'm gonna be traveling with Vee, I can't grow anymore. But I'll still buy for the both of us. Though, this time, you gotta start actually paying me in more than just cleaning my place and bringing me moms' food."

"I still can't believe you grew that shy yourself," Eddy laughed.

"Yeah, dude, why do you think you got a discount?"

"Really? How much does it usually cost?" Eddy sat up.

"Well if you really say you got that quarter left, you're holding onto a hundred bucks, baby." Eddy looked over at the bowling trophy he hollowed out to hide his stash in. His eyes widened. _'A quarter of an ounce is a hundred dollars?!' _He narrowed his brows. There was no way he could buy something like that off of anyone.

"Are you serious?" Eddy questioned.

"Yeah, that's what it averages. Sometimes a bit less from others, but the good shit is always more." Eddy sighed and furrowed his brows.

"Well, hey," Eddy began. "Thanks for leaving behind the rest of your shit for me."

"No problem, dude," his brother began again. "Just be careful with it. My advice? Stash a whole lot of different bags around your room so that if mom ever found it, she'd think it's just a little bit instead of a whole 8 ounce bag." He chewed another chip. "She might be stupid, but she's not dumb. She knows what a lot of weed looks like," he laughed.

"Eight ounces?! I thought it was expensive!"

"It is! But I only ever used it for myself so I never sold any anyway, it's not as much of a loss to me as it sounds. Just promise me something," he got quiet again.

"Yeah, anything," Eddy got quiet too.

"Promise me you won't get caught. Sell it if you have to. I just don't want my brother in jail. I wanna see you do good in life," he chewed another chip. "Not like me. Vee used to be a porn star and she saved up all that money. If you worked hard, you can use that money to go to France someday too. It's beautiful here," he said somewhat distantly.

"Yeah," Eddy muttered. He never heard his brother sound so caring about him. He scratched his neck. "Thanks," he smiled.

"No problem," Eddy's brother laughed. "I gotta go though, overseas calls cost a lot in this hotel. Tell mom I love her and tell her where I am!"

"Okay, bro, I'll talk to you later," he sat at the edge of his bed. "Come home any time."

"Later, dude," he said just before the phone clicked silent. Eddy sat the phone on the receiver. He looked at his feet where a blister had been forming from bike riding with Double D and Ed. He had to go get that stash that day and needed to call everyone to make sure that they were coming. He was gonna have an amazing party tonight. All he needed to do was get his mom out of the house…

**Thanks for reading, please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Party That Started it All

**AN: **Glad to see you're back! Again, I don't own any part of Ed Edd n Eddy, just a fanfic. This chapter is the one where Eddy throws a great end-of-summer party and Kevin smokes for the first time. By the way, you look lovely today, friend. Hope you enjoy the fic! (and yes, there is a shit load of kids being little delinquents and smoking weed in this chapter)

Eddy began to gather the paper sacks from where he had saved up from weeks of chores' allowance and bought up a bunch of plastic cups, soda, chips, napkins and a few paper plates (let's face it, no one uses a paper plate at a real party). He set a cooler filled with random sodas and ice next to the kitchen table and set out red cups, plates and napkins. He opened up a bag of chips and leaned it against another, taking one from the open mouth of the bag. The first person he thought to call was Ed, so he picked up the phone and dialed quickly.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ri- _A click. Pause. "Tom Peepers Pizzaria. Today's special is Peeparioni. How may I peep your order, mam'm?" Ed's billowing voice called through the phone. Eddy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Shut up, numb nuts, and get over here before the party starts. I invited everyone we know and told them to bring anyone and everyone. And bring sock head with you!" Eddy smashed the phone down onto the receiver and set out the bongs, pipes and a few joints he had already rolled on the dining room table. He set out some blankets and pillows in a circle and carefully set up a tall hookah in the center. Most of these things were previously his brother's stuff that he decided to borrow when he got to the trailer earlier that day, but his most prized possession was his custom made pipe he ordered out of some catalogue the day he told his brother that he smoked the dime bag he found in his room.

His brother was totally cool with it. He said that when he got to town, he bought a bag off his friend from Canada that happened to be visiting that same weekend. He helped him buy that pipe, and after a week of working it off for his brother as payment, he finally got it. Inside a transparent red glass frame was "EDDY" wrapping around the hollow part of the pipe. The bowl had a carb that was emphasized by a bright blue beadlike frame. The bowl was slightly egg shaped and the body was long and curved to resemble a spoon, yet kept its sexy pipe shape. His older brother had taught him about all the different ways to get high, how to make hash butter, what BHO was, how to smoke from a bong and make it interesting; He taught him how to roll a joint and because of Eddy's steady hands, he learned how to be a pro within just a few joints. He was proud to be his brother's Little Buddy, regardless their terrible past relationship as awkward dysfunctional examples of siblings. His brother always praised him whenever he felt it necessary.

Eddy lit a joint, puffing carefully at it until it lit and took a drag. He felt the smoke fall into his lungs and held it carefully. He sat on the couch and kicked his feet up. _'Tonight's gonna be great,' _he thought to himself as he exhaled a large cloud.

_Ding-dong. Ding-dong. Di-di-di-di-di-di- _He ran to the door and swung it open to see Ed standing at the door bell pressing it repeatedly. "Stop it, dick stain," Eddy said as he shoved Ed's hand from the button.

Double D looked over at Eddy. "Is that smoke I smell?" he said looking around.

"Look, Double D. The only reason I'm inviting you is because you're my best friend and have been since we were little ass kids. But this party is gonna have smoking whether you like it or not," Eddy said as he took another drag. "So deal with it," he grunted out trying to hold in the smoke. Ed held his hand out to take the joint from his friend and hit it. Double D raised his eyebrows and looked around the living room as they all stepped back inside.

"Okay," the sock head said calmly. He put his hands behind his back and looked over at the hookah sitting where the dining room table usually was. Eddy must have put it away in his brothers' room like he did the time they all tried to play Twister.

"…Okay?" Eddy stepped towards the other boy. Double D's face flushed over and he stared back at Eddy. "You mean you're fine with all of us passing around this stuff, blowing smoke in the room and all that?" Eddy snatched the J from the other boy's hand and took a hit.

"Yes, Eddy. After all, it's your life," Double D said matter-of-factly. He felt his palms get clammier and began to walk away.

"Alright, sock head. You gonna call the cops on us or something?" Eddy squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"What? No, of course not!" he practically yelled in defiance, turning his head back to the other boy. "Eddy, we are beginning high school tomorrow. I am far too excited about that to worry about a little recreational drug usage in my friends own home." Double D sat down at the couch and looked at Eddy nervously. "Really, Eddy. You have nothing to worry about."

"…Alright, I'll take your word for it." Eddy went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

"I take it Eddy is back to doing this again?" Double D asked the boy wrongly filling out Eddy's mother's crosswords on the coffee table.

"Oh, no, Double D. Eddy and I have _been _smoking, but Eddy didn't want to upset you so we didn't tell you 'til tonight," he replied, licking his lips. The sock head stared back at the television and looked at his reflection in the black screen.

"Really?" he asked mostly to himself.

"Yeah, I hope you aren't mad at us, Double D," the lovable oaf said sincerely.

"Of course not, Ed, I-" He started, interrupted by a big hug from the other boy.

"Oh thank goodness, I don't know what I would have done if we upset you, amigo!" Ed's Spanish teacher informed him to use as much Spanish as he could, but sadly, "amigo" was the only word that Ed could ever remember. He squeezed Double D into a tight hug and grunted.

"Th-thank you, dear Ed, but please let go of me," he strained through a tight hug. He finally let loose and the doorbell rang. Double D stood to answer it, swinging it open to find Nazz and a few of her friends that he knew from school as Lacy, Trish and Zeeta.

"Hey, Double D!" the blond said as she stepped inside. She kissed both of his cheeks and waved softly in his direction as she passed by. Her year of studying overseas in France for eighth grade made everyone like her more when she came back. She picked up a few things like kisses, longer hair and tighter clothes. Tonight, she wore a pair of tight jeans and a long, baggy shirt that hung off one shoulder. She still held onto her bangs but had grown the rest of her hair to fit into a small bun in the back. She got a few more girl friends since France, but still kept skateboarding and took up soccer. She was a guy's dream girl: Sporty, fun, and cuter than all the little kittens in the world.

Even though it always seemed that she favored Double D over most of the boys, he knew it was just because he was polite to her and she wanted to show them how she should be treated even though she had many masculine traits. He knew that she would never like him, and it wasn't just because she rejected his invitation to be his date to the seventh grade dance before she went to France. He just knew that he wasn't her type and he was okay with that.

The other girls mimicked her wave to him as they walked in. Double D sat with Ed as they played a few video games and other people came in. Eventually, there was a small crowd and Eddy had already busted out the speakers from his brother's old room and was playing all of the popular music from some mix tapes he made up just for the party. Double D had found an unlit joint on the table and grabbed it up before Eddy could see and went into the bathroom. He grabbed someone's lighter on the way in and stared at it.

"Okay, Edd. This is it. Now's your chance to see if this is actually enertaining." He still couldn't believe that a year had passed and Eddy had kept it secret that he smoked! He should have seen the signs though. He recalled Eddy showing up to school late and, for some reason, very smiley, more often than not. He always smelled of air freshener and usually left lunch to go to the bathroom. He shook off his thoughts and lit the twisted end, placing his mouth to the other. He inhaled slowly and felt the smoke in his mouth and swallowed it.

After a few hits, he was already starting to feel a bit better. He could hear the music through the wall and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were beginning to water and, for some reason, that was funny to him. He laughed to himself and took another hit, almost burning his throat this time. He took a drink of water from the sink from a Dixie cup sitting on the edge of the counter and heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Is anyone in there?" Nazz's voice called through the door.

"Just a moment!" the fidgeting boy called out. He held the joint in between his thumb and index finger and began to open the door as he tossed the cup in the trash. He held the door open and saw Nazz and Zeeta standing together, Zeeta's oversized afro sticking out from behind the other girls' hair. Zeeta raised her eyebrows, chewing her gum.

"Go on, little boy," she said hurriedly as she put her hand on her hip. Nazz laughed and put her hand on her friends' shoulder.

"This is Double D," she said kindly. "We grew up together…" she said as she looked down at the joint in his hands. "I didn't know you smoked," she smiled surprisingly.

"Me neither," the sock head grinned as he kept trying to swallow his spit to wet his mouth. He rubbed his belly in a circular motion and slowly walked away. Nazz shrugged as she and her friend entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"Oh, fuck," he heard someone shout over the crowd. "Look everyone, Kevin's in the house!" A few people cheered excitedly and some ran over to him. He saw the redheaded boy nod his chin up slyly and pick up his skateboard. Eddy walked over to the door and broke up the crowd, hollering for them to give him some room.

"'Sup?" Kevin smirked as he eyed a pair of girls in the corner whispering to each other. Double D watched as Kevin and Eddy spoke a few words to each other, then, taking another hit from the joint, he handed it to some guy with his friend muttering about how lame some of the girls at the party are. He began to walk to the backyard and watch as more people came in as a means to avoid Eddy.

The night went on for a bit until Double D's plan to avoid his friends was compromised.

"Holy shit, sock head, are you high?" Double D tried to widen his eyes but failed miserably. They were so heavy he could barely think straight. "Check it out, Ed, this fucker is baked!" Eddy laughed as he put his hand on the startled boy's shoulder. Ed looked slightly concerned for him.

"Are you cool, Double D?" he asked worriedly. Double D nodded slowly and grinned against his will. It was just too funny to him how this happened, because he was just on his way to find more weed to smoke but didn't quite think it through that he would run into Eddy. The other boys began to laugh as Eddy dragged him into the dining room where Kevin, Nazz and a few others sat together. Nazz was still with Zeeta, with Kevin on the other side, while Rolf was in the fridge eating everything he possibly could. He didn't quite recognize the jocks on the other side of Kevin, but he noted the nametag on one: "Hello my name is Booger". They were all talking as Eddy sat Double D into an empty chair.

"Ahem," Eddy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "This shit head is officially fucking fried." Nazz and the jocks cheered excitedly. The lights seemed so dim compared to how they usually were and everyone seemed so happy, but Kevin kept his cool exposure and just nodded in approval.

"So," Nazz turned toward Kevin as Eddy and the other boy sat down, filling up the spots of the table. "When are you gonna start smoking?" Kevin raised his eyebrow and sighed. A couple of tenth graders they knew from a few years back looked over at Kevin.

"Probably whenever I graduate, actually," Kevin shrugged.

"Wait," Eddy interrupted. "You've never smoked?"

"No, dick shit. I'm an athlete. If I smoked, I'd be kicked off the team in a heartbeat." Kevin sipped at the drink in front of him, most likely a Mountain Dew.

"You're not even on the team yet," Zeeta said, rolling her eyes. She never seemed to like Kevin all that much. The other jocks were sitting with their arms on the table.

"Dude, just have some other nerd fucker piss in a cup for you," one of them said.

"Yeah, man, that's what we do. Besides, coach hardly ever actually tests us," the one labeled Booger added on. Nazz and the other guys nudged him. "Just take a hit, man," he said, pulling a joint from his pocket. The other jock grabbed it from his hands and started it. A puff of smoke escaped his mouth and he inhaled softly. He handed it to Kevin, who was leaning back in his chair. Nazz watched him interestedly.

Kevin rolled his eyes and sat up, placing the end on his lips. The end lit up a bright orange for a moment and a bit of smoke escaped again. He tried holding it in but ended up letting out a few coughs. "Fuck," he muttered as he caught his breath again. Eddy shoved an ashtray in his direction as he passed it to Nazz. She took a hit, then Zeeta and then Double D. He looked over at Kevin who seemed far away as he spoke with his buddies about football and their plans for this coming year. He gathered that they were freshmen in high school already and that they were trying to get Kevin on the team. The night seemed to fly by quickly after that, and Kevin went home with two and a half joints in his system, along with Double D's three. He officially concluded that smoking weed was in fact a good time and that he did indeed wish to do it all over again as he confessed to Eddy before he left.

"Still a giant fucking nerd even when baked…" Eddy muttered.

"Eddy, how did you get your mom out of the house all night?" Ed asked slowly. His voice was deeper and more drawn out than usual.

"Oh, I just gave her 50 bucks and reminded her it was Ladies' Night at the casino. That lasts her a whole night," he laughed.

**Thanks for reading and please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Friendship

**AN: **So here we are again.. If you've read this far, it means you either like the story or you're wanting to see how far this weirdo is taking this joke of a fanfiction. Anyways, in this chapter, Kevin and Double D smoke together for the first time as best buds (pun only slightly intended). Hope you enjoy! Have a nice day!

"Fuck, Double D.. You know I don't usually meet up with people like this," the redhead exclaimed. He pulled his age old cap off and ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you want?" He leaned his shoulder against the wall of the back of the school. It was the middle of lunch and everyone was outside but not many people hang out behind the school. It was the only place that Double D could think to talk privately.

"At the party last week," he began. "Did you feel pressured into smoking?" His nervousness showed through his shaking voice and trembling ankles. The kid always had this problem where he would shake like a nervous dog when put under pressure.

"No, not really," Kevin squinted up at the hot summer sky as he fanned his chest by moving his shirt. "I've always wanted to try it. Why?"

"Well I tried it a year ago, and-"

"You've been smoking for a year now? I am so far behind it's not even funny anymore." Kevin rolled up his t-shirt sleeves and walked around Double D to stand in the shade.

"Well, no. I just tried it once. Regardless, I tried it again that night and I.." Double D began to say something but bit his lip instead.

"But you...?" the other boy questioned.

"I really, really liked it but I don't want Eddy to know that so I want you to ask him if you can buy some off of him," Double D blurted suddenly.

"Oh, fuck. Is that all you want?" Kevin smirked. "Yeah, sure it's no big deal. But why don't you want him to know?"

"Because..!" He wiped a bead of sweat at his brow. "I'm supposed to be responsible and careful, not some reckless drug addict," he huffed timidly.

Kevin laughed. "You want me to buy weed off of your own best friend because you want him to think you're mature?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose..."

"And what about when he finds out that I buy for you because of that? Cause you know he will," Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a rubber band and began to play with it.

"We'll figure that out when it comes to that. Right now, I want you to ask for $20 worth." He shoved it into Kevin's hand and looked around. "This is all of my allowance left over from my parents vacation and I won't be getting anymore for another week, so please do not lose it."

"Fine, fine. Do I come to your house to give it to you?" Kevin shoved the two tens into his pocket and continued to play with the elastic band.

"That should be fine," he began to walk back to the cafeteria with Kevin following closely behind.

"If we're doing this, you gotta let me take a few hits," he grinned slyly.

"...Fine. But just for a little bit. I don't even have a pipe yet..." Double D put his hands in his pocket after adjusting the collar of his polo shirt.

"Yeah, sure man. Catch you later," Kevin laughed as he snapped the rubber band against Double D's arm and ran off.

"Ouch!" the other boy exclaimed as he rubbed his arm. The bell rang and lunch ended. With five minutes to get to class, high school already started to feel a bit better than he thought it would.

Kevin came over the following evening, ringing the doorbell with a smirk on his face. Double D answered the door and noted the boys' clothes. A black tank top a size too big, cargo shorts and skate shoes. Ever since Kevin decided to start growing his hair out again, he had the tufts of red hair that stuck out from under his hat, and with age had grown a bit darker.

"'Sup?" Kevin nodded. "Are your parents home?" he said in a hushed tone reaching for his pocket.

"No, they're almost never home." Double D stepped out of the way to let Kevin in and closed the door. He began to make his way to his room as he watched Kevin take his shoes off. Even though Kevin didn't spend many days at Double D's house as kids, he remembered his rules about shoes. The redhead sat on the others bed with a loose fist holding the small bag. Double D closed his door and sat with him looking at the bag.

"That's all that twenty bucks gets you?" Double D furrowed an eyebrow but didn't actually think much of it.

"Yeah. He said he had to talk to his bro and ask about prices and lucky for you he happened to call to see how he felt about high school so far." Kevin opened the baggy and smelled inside. "Ugh, it reeks," he laughed lowly.

"Indeed, I can smell it from here," the other boy laughed along.

"So how we gonna smoke this?" Kevin lifted his head to look around the room. Nothing really seemed like it could be used as a pipe, but then again, that was how Double D's room was: too tidy to find anything.

"Well, when Eddy, Ed and I tried it, we used an empty pop can, though I have already decided I want a water bottle bong." Double D reached under his bed and pulled out an opened water bottle and began twisting the cap off. "The makeshift pipe Eddy made for us burned my throat, but I read that a bong can be more soothing," he said as he took a sip of water. "Especially with ice in it.." He stood from the bed and nudged Kevin to follow him to the kitchen. There, they grabbed an old Bic pen and some foil and carefully constructed a bong, allowing for crushed ice to be put inside. Double D found some matches and handed them to Kevin as he ran back to the room to try out their project.

"Okay, Kevin. Could you hand me a match, please," Double D said politely. Kevin immediately grabbed one as Double D put the herbs into the aluminum foil bowl. He places his mouth on the mouth of the water bottle and slowly exhaled as the other boy lit the match and handed it to him. He pushed the flame to the green and watched it burn to a dark black in the corner of the bowl as he inhaled slowly, watching the hollow pen fill with smoke and bubble the water.

Kevin watched carefully as Double D filled the bottle with smoke, before he pulled his mouth off and covered the lid, letting out a huff of breath, just to place it back and inhale quickly, taking the bowl off. He felt his lungs fill with burning smoke but immediately backed up with a cool breeze from the ice. It was too big of a hit for the first time, but he managed to hold it in a moment before coughing it all out. He felt a twinge in his throat, like something fiery rested on it, but not as if he burned himself. His cough subsided quite fast, and he handed the bottle to Kevin.

Double D instructed him on what he found was the best way for a new smoker to intake the smoke. He had also read that coughing increases the chances of feeling high the way you're supposed to and all the other ways he planned on smoking. He really liked smoking the joints at the party that Eddy held. Within a few short minutes and a lot of coughing, the two boys began to feel what they wanted to feel.

"Do you remember what the homework for Algebra was?" Double D said, laying back in his bed after tossing the water from the bottle out the window.

"No… Wait, yeah I do. Some worksheet, I think. Right?" Kevin leaned against the wall near the window and stared out, his eyes feelings heavy and a bit of a grin on his lips.

"Yeah, I think…" Double D spread his arms across the bed, burying his cheek into his comforter. "Why would teachers give us text books if our homework is just going to be a worksheet…" he said to himself.

"Exactly," Kevin laughed. He lifted his shirt to scratch his toned stomach. "I just fucking hate homework."

"I don't mind it," the other boy smiled. "But then again, I'm excellent in most subjects, to my knowledge."

"Yeah, right. 'Most'? What class do you not pass with 'flying colors'?" Kevin emphasized, rolling his eyes.

Double D paused, a large grin upon his cheeks. "Gym," he said as he began to laugh, rolling over onto his side. Kevin chuckled with him, pulling his hat off to shake off his curled red locks. Double D was glad that he had asked the redhead for help. It was nice to share the experience with someone who was as new as he was. He felt comfortable with the other boy, even though Kevin wasn't always the nicest kid on the block to him or his friends.

This event was what sparked an unforeseen friendship.

Kevin spent almost the whole freshman school year buying for Double D and sharing hits from allowance money. Sometimes he would even pitch in, but the sock head had a mother who loved to spoil him just for a few extra chores to be done around the house. By the time he turned 16, he was already buying from other kids himself, and told Eddy about how most of the weed he sold Kevin was his own. For his birthday, his father bought him an older car, allowing him to get a job as a cashier at a marketplace down the road.

Kevin came over at least 3 times a week, sharing bowls, joints and lying around procrastinating. When Eddy found that his best friend had the same habits as himself, he gave him discounts that did not come in handy, especially between school days.

Double D had been studying for his US History final one night, nerves rising to the surface. He still kept his straight A average, but barely holding on to it. To try to calm his nerves, he would smoke, but that night, he over did it and ended up getting no studying done. He stayed up all night, flipping through a pictorial encyclopedia in awe and went straight to bed. The next morning, he knew he was going to fail. To raise his spirits, he smoked right after breakfast with the pipe that Kevin helped him save up for. A $60 piece depicting a cactus with the bowl as a cactus flower.

He walked into class with white eyes, as eye drops would have it, but a grin hard to hide. As he sat in History with Eddy, he smiled uncontrollably, eyes too heavy to hold open.

"Damn, kid. How fucking baked are you?" Eddy whispered as everyone hushed as the exam was passed out by the stingy teacher eyeing them.

"Yeah," Double D agreed. Eddy began to laugh but tried to hide it under his hoodie collar.

"Me too, sock head," the other boy laughed.

Double D looked down at his paper and read the first question. "What do any of these words mean?" he asked Eddy jokingly, who laughed as quietly as he could in response. A harsh glance from the teacher shut them up, but getting a B on the test wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

**Thanks for reading, and hope to see you next chapter! And please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sexuality?

**AN: **Hello, my friends! To all of you readers, welcome back! I really hope you have been enjoying the fic so far, but of course, if you think it's just one big joke than that's alright too, I suppose. More views for me! Hahah, anywho, this chapter starts where the first one did. Here, we learn a little bit about the other kids, and about an intense conversation between Kevin and Edd that sparks an interest in sexuality! Hope you enjoy!

Kevin clicked away at the controller and sniffled. Winter was starting up soon and he had forgotten to buy a jacket. Double D brought back the Mountain Dew for the redhead and sat it in front of him as he sipped his own water. Kevin pressed start on the multiplayer option and clicked away at the buttons trying to fend off his opponent, who apparently had too much free time and ended up being really good at the game.

"How do you even do that?!" Kevin said as his side of the screen turned red. He almost smashed the controller down on the table, grabbing at the can of soda and popping it open. He took a few gulps and went back to the bong in front of him. Double D giggled lowly as he leaned back on the couch.

"I'm not quite sure, Kevin," he grinned, his eyes too heavy to hold open. "I'm just good, I suppose." He closed his eyes and stretched his back to get comfortable. The options menu of the game popped up as they sat. Kevin let out a large white cloud and a few coughs, reaching for the Mountain Dew as he sat the lighter back onto the table.

"Hey," the redhead began. "You know what's weird?" he inquired as he leaned back with his friend. He felt the THC through his brain down to the tips of his fingers and back and felt loose and happy.

"What is it, Kevin?" Double D replied.

"Sexuality," he laughed lightly. He looked down at his hands. "Shit, this is really good shit. I think I'm done," he smiled.

"Are you coming out to me, Kevin?" the sock head said half-jokingly.

"No, I'm just saying. It's kind of weird that people just kind of..." he trailed off before jumping back to his point. "We all just kind of see some junk and think, 'I like that junk. I think I would be willing to put my mouth on that junk,' but no one ever thinks of the person. We all just kind of like it or don't, yet we still pick and choose our partners." Kevin smiled at his realization.

Double D opened his eyes to look over at Kevin, who seemed to be off in his own thoughts. "Yeah, that is somewhat… Strange." He scratched the back of his head as Kevin began again.

"It's like, really fuckin' weird to me. Like don't get me wrong, I love pussy, but like any other guy, I don't like just any pussy. Unless they're gay, of course. Which doesn't really matter to me. But even gay guys don't like just any dick either. Sexuality is so weird," he laughed again. "Well, the concept of choosing genitalia and _then _a partner is weird to me." Kevin looked back over at Double D who was watching him speak. "What?" he said, laughing.

"Nothing, I was just listening to you. You're right. I've never really thought of it before." Double D seemed at awe with his words.

"Wait, you're not a virgin, are you?" Kevin said, laughing lightly. He didn't actually care but he thought it somewhat funny.

"Well, no, Kevin. I've never _really_ even kissed anyone before. I've never been in love…" Double D blushed lightly.

"You don't gotta be in love to fuck a girl. Or guy. You like guys, Double Dork?" Kevin nudged his friends arm.

"No, I don't think so. I've never liked anyone, come to think of it. Well, Nazz for a bit when we were kids," he smiled. "But that was every boy from the cul-de-sac."

Kevin shook his head. "I wouldn't bother bringing it back up either."

"Why do you say that?" Double D asked curiously. "Is she taken?"

"Yeah, duh," the redhead said as he closed his eyes.

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend, I've never seen her with him." Double D leaned against the arm rest of the couch.

"She doesn't…!" Kevin shot up suddenly. "I-I just meant that, that…" he fumbled, lightly blushing. "I mean, she's… I like her, okay?" He stood up, grabbing his Mountain Dew. Double D looked surprised at the other boy.

"Well, that's okay, Kevin, she is pretty…" he said, trying to calm his nervous friend.

"Look, Edd, I gotta go," he bit his lip as he began to walk. "Thanks for chillin' today, see you at school Monday." Kevin left abruptly as Double D sat on the couch, eyes lightly widened and confusion on his face.

"What might have been his problem…? I wouldn't have told anyone…" the sock head muttered to himself. He looked over at the table where a few lighters and glass pieces sat with a Mason jar filled with green and orange herbs. He gathered up the objects and sprayed the living room down with air freshener and opened a few windows before his mother came home from work. He looked at the time and noted that it'd be another hour, but then again, he didn't expect Kevin to leave so early.

As he turned off the video games and put all of his pieces into his closet, he thought for a moment about what Kevin had said. Was sexuality really that strange? They had briefly learned in seventh grade about when a 'man loves a woman, he puts his penis in her to make a baby' and a bunch of other heterosexual facts, but he had never learned about different forms of sexuality and how people determine what they are attracted to. He had always heard of the idea that people are born with a sexuality but he had never thought of what his own might be.

All he knew is that he did have a sex drive (as any teenage boy going through bodily changes would) and he did have feelings of lust. He just never really knew where to put them or how to handle them in the real world. He had no idea what he was attracted to and all he could think was to head to the library for a bit of research on human sexuality. He hopped into his beat up car and wiped the steering wheel down with a bit of disinfectant and began to drive to the nearest library. He had already somewhat come down from his high enough to drive and was determined to figure something, anything, out about the subject.

He pulled into a spot and hopped out, keys jingling into his pocket. A bit of rain splashed on his cheek and he ran into the door, fists at his chest and elbows out as always. He adjusted his hat as he stepped inside, seeing his reflection on the second pair of doors. He ran his fingertips through his long black hair draping along his shoulders, flicking the water off the ends. He sighed, pulling the doors open with his long and lanky pale arms. He noticed the children playing at the playstation as their mothers hushed them and looked to the far left where the many computers rested. He wished he had one in his own house, but sadly, his mother had not found a use for it.

He pulled out his library card, worn with age and use and logged in with his code. He ended up searching for as much information as he could process for about an hour on what causes sexuality and how people's brains react to things they find attractive. He noted all the different places in the brain that helps a person determine things like interests and attraction and the endorphins and hormones that the brain releases when someone sees something they like or when they experience lustful moments. His finding ranged from what causes someone to have a favorite color to what it means to find no interest in your own genders sex organs. He had found a few studies showing that people who have concluded their sexuality to be nonheterosexual do have different parts of their brains functioning than those who have lived out their lives as heterosexual.

His most interesting finding was the many, many articles on sexuality based on dictionary terms and community upbringings. He found himself incased in many terms: transgender, pansexual, gynoromantic, and many other things he had hardly or even never heard about. He learned that many people never find out what their sexuality is, but even though that information brought him down, it was still somewhat exhilarating to have learned so much about such a diverse and interesting subject. He went through many different terms and concluded that he honestly didn't care what someone had between their legs or how they identified with it, but he liked his body and his identity as male. The many articles he read had said that he could be pansexual, but a person's sexuality is nothing but a label that they can choose to bend to their own definition.

He wondered for a moment what it was that sparked the conversation with Kevin for a moment just after searching for some books on sexuality and the human brain. He found a few within the vast library, almost bumping into someone he thought he recognized as Jimmy, but didn't get much of a chance to see who it was. He picked up a few books and checked them out, hurrying to his car. As he had set the books down for the librarian, he had realized just how strange it would be for a stranger to see someone checking out "Human Sexuality: An In-Depth Discussion" and "Brains: How Do They Work?"

On the drive back home, he began to think again on the subject at hand: Why _did_ Kevin ask him that? He didn't doubt that Kevin was interested in Nazz; she was even more beautiful than when they were kids. But was there really a possibility that Kevin was in fact trying to come out to Double D? He felt somewhat bad for making one of his closest friends uncomfortable, if that was the case, but was unsure of how to bring up the subject again. He tried to shake it off, but on and off again, he had the lingering feeling that Kevin was not straight, but was unsure of how to approach his own sexuality. He wondered that night after finishing the first half of "Brains" if there was ever a way that he could help his friend come to conclusions on it, even though he himself had trouble with his own.

oooooooooo

Eddy fidgeted with his hoodie sleeve and bit his lip. "Ed, you pumped for tomorrow?" he grinned, furrowing his brows. The other boy flashed his teeth laced with braces and laughed lowly.

"Oh, you know it, Eddy," he grunted out, pulling at his stretched earlobe lightly.

"What is going on tomorrow?" Double D questioned lightly. He looked over at Kevin who was sitting quietly with his classic bored expression next to Nazz a table over. It was lunch time and even though Kevin and Double D were close, there were still many days where it was just the Ed's sitting together. Well, today, Johnny was with them, scratching at a scab on the back of his hand he had gotten from skateboarding.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were gonna be busy with your girlfriend," Eddy laughed, signaling to Kevin. "I would have invited you but I'm sure she would get jealous!" Eddy slapped the other boys back as they both laughed, Double D keeping a low, tired expression, unentertained by his friends jokes.

"Ha-ha," the sock head mocked. "Very funny. But no, we haven't made any plans for tomorrow." He picked up his sandwich half, cut perfectly and with a healthy balance of meat and vegetables that he had packed that morning, since he had forgotten the night before.

"Well, then maybe you can join us." Eddy leaned forward to talk quietly, looking over at the focused Johnny and back at Double D. "Me and Ed were gonna go down to Texas to see if my bro can sell me an ounce." The older the kids had gotten, the shorter Eddy seemed to get, because all Double D could even hear was the mass rumbled confusion of teenagers in a lunch room.

"What was that?" Double D said getting closer.

"UGH," Eddy rolled his eyes. "Check your hearing aid, grandma. I said we're going down to Texas to buy an ounce from my bro!" He crossed his arms and looked frustrated as he pouted to himself.

"Oh," Double D replied. "Well, in that case, I think I'm good. I'm not really up for another road trip to your brother's place…" he trailed off, thinking of the last time, where he ended up getting shit face drunk on accident and hated every moment of it. He vowed not to ever drink again to himself and to just stick with smoking. It still kept him level headed and made him feel good, not like he wanted to die right then and there.

"I didn't think so," Eddy said, leaning on the table and poking at his untouched chicken that resembled a deformed foot. He had already finished the cookie that came with his meal, but there was always something wrong with the chicken at their school.

"Are you going to eat that?" the other boy asked, annunciating each word heavily. Regardless how strange the chicken might be at their school, it never stopped Ed from eating it. Eddy shoved the plate in his direction and leaned back towards Double D.

"You're gonna want some, though, right?" he muttered clearly, making sure Double D could hear him as Ed munched loudly on the food in front of him.

"Yes, Eddy. I have enough for a fourth, if your brother pulls through. I really don't want to ask one of Nazz's friends again, and there's no way I'm ever asking Rolf again." He shivered at the memory of how strange the stuff Rolf had gotten him was. _'From Rolf's hometown, it is! Smart Ed-boy will love it, yes!' _was the last thing he wanted to hear ever again. Where was he even from that anyone would ever smoke something like that?

"Nazz has friends who sell?" Eddy grinned and looked over at the girls sitting with her. "Which ones?"

"Well, a lot of them do, Eddy, but it's hard for me to talk to them…" Double D tugged at his sweater sleeve as he tucked his fists into them.

"Which ones, Sock Head? What about the red head?" Eddy asked eagerly. "She's fuckin' smokin', I just hope she's _smoking!_" Eddy said as he laughed at his own joke. A pause, and Ed laughed along with him.

"Oh, I get it," Ed laughed. Sarah and Jimmy walked past them as they threw away their plates. She huffed at Ed and kept walking, Jimmy following closely.

"Jeeze, what has her panties in a knot? What'd you do, dumbass? Tangle her hair extensions?" Eddy said, laughing lightly.

"No, she is just still mad at me for breaking her hair dryer," Ed said, finishing up both his and Eddy's food trays.

"How do you break a hair dryer?" Eddy said, furrowing his brows.

"Well I ran out of fuel for the torch and I needed something to heat up the piece so I could try dabbing, but apparently, hair dryers do not do the trick, Eddy," he said sadly as he leaned his jaw onto his hand propped on the table.

"You tried dabbing with a hair dryer? What are you, stupid?" Eddy said, laughing loudly. "I guess I don't have to ask that question, really!"

"It's not funny, Eddy, she threatened to tell my mom about all of us, but I told her I would buy her a new one, so she promised not to tell," Ed said as he licked his lips. "I have about 40 dollars saved up, I think it should be enough."

"Why didn't you just tell her you know about Jimmy poppin' Addy." Eddy leaned on the table. "If he's doin' it, you know she probably is too. Shit's way more fucked than weed."

"What is 'Addy'?" Double D folded his trash neatly and placed it on the empty trays in front of Ed.

"Adderall. Shit's like cocaine or something, but sold to lonely individuals who don't wanna do shit illegally. Well, unless they get it illegally, of course. But doctors sell people that shit instead of get some fuckin' weed in these kids systems. It's made for kids with ADD and shit but we all know it's just a marketing ploy, like almost every other 'medication' on the market," Eddy emphasized with air quotes around "medication".

"My mother tried to get me on Adderall in middle school," Double D muttered to himself. "Thank god I didn't have ADD," he sighed. Ever since Eddy started high school he had become an advocate for medical marijuana and found comfort in the stoner community. He sold a lot of weed for good prices at school, despite his history with ripping people off. He had actually learned a lot about the need for what he considered medication and how many people who buy weed don't smoke it just to look cool, but because they have home lives that need to be calmed or issues with depression or anxiety. Even though he never showed it, he was actually sympathetic of his classmates and sold them decent stuff for just about what it was worth, though he pocketed almost every dollar made, since his brother grew his shit and was relatively lenient on getting paid for what Eddy was selling.

Double D glanced over at Kevin as Eddy continued rambling about his distrust for the medical practices of modern doctors and how important medical marijuana was; a rant that almost everyone who knew Eddy had already heard. Kevin was chewing on a toothpick and caught the sock head's glance. He smirked, nodding once and stood up. He walked over to the table, sitting between Johnny and Edd and nudged his friend.

"Sup, dude. Doin' anything tomorrow?" he grinned.

"Told you they'd make a date," Eddy giggled to the other boy loud enough for both of the others to hear.

"For your information, dick stain, your ass crack is showing and Ginny is laughing at it as we speak." Kevin averted the unwanted attention professionally as Eddy blushed heavily and looked back at the red head he was previously talking about and grunted.

"C'mon, Ed, let's leave the lovebirds alone," the embarrassed boy said, standing from the table and pulling his sagging pants up. They both left as Kevin laughed lowly at Eddy's defeat.

"Anywho, we're havin' a game Friday night and then an after party as celebration of winning, which we are sure to do. The kids we're up against are terrible, I don't think they've ever won a game. Plus, everyone knows we're the best," he continued, laughing at his own confidence. "Wanted to know if you were interested in comin' to the party." He pulled out the tooth pick. "The game works too, if you want. Not sure how many games you catch, but still," he muttered, lowering his eyes.

"Sure," Double D said as he watched Ed toss the trash into the can and the trays on the holders. "I'd love to attend the party, and I haven't gotten any plans, so I'm sure I could make it to the game too," he smiled, his gapped tooth showing. Kevin nudged his friend and grinned.

"Fuck yeah," he cheered calmly. "If you wanted, you could bring some jays but I'm sure that there's gonna be weed there anyway."

Kevin stood just as the bell rang for fifth period. "Yo, toss me my backpack," Kevin hollered over the large crowd of stampeding teenagers to one of his jock friends. He caught it in his hand as Double D picked up his own bag, a messenger bag too heavy for his back but with only the things he needed. They both had Chemistry and ended up walking together, Kevin talking about the party on the way there.

**AN: **Hope you enjoyed! Please Rate and Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Card Tricks

**AN:** Hello and welcome back! This chapter is kind of a romantic one, with bits and pieces of intense awkwardness as it would have. Hope you enjoy!

Kevin smacked down two cards, face down, ready for the next person. He looked over at Ed and smirked. "Two kings," he said, grinning.

"One Ace," the loveable oaf said excitedly as he set down an upside down card. Everyone in almost perfect unison spouted the word, "Bullshit," and Ed took every card in the pile. Playing card games was never Ed's strongest point. It wasn't that he didn't have a poker face, but because he could never really figure out any strategies. If he could, though, he would definitely have the best poker face. No one could ever really tell what he was thinking…

Eddy eyed Kevin above the cards in his hands and laid out three face down pieces. "Three twos," he said slyly. Kevin squinted suspiciously as Eddy did also. They stared at each other for a moment before Eddy continued. "What's wrong Kevin? I mean, if you think it's bullshit, I'm more than happy to just hand these cards over to you," he enticed.

"No, no, I just think that if someone has any twos at all, they should totally say something," Kevin said looking at the group. Double D lowered his head into his cards, Nazz and Zeeta looked away and there was no way that Pete and Booger were about to ever call bullshit on Eddy again. "Alright, alright. I guess that means it's Nazz's turn then," he concluded, leaning back.

"Hahah, alright," she replied, smiling. She never really got competitive when playing card games. "Here, a three," she grinned.

"Bullshit," Eddy said, leaning onto the table with a smirk on his face.

"You got me," she smiled sweetly. "You're really good at this, Eddy," she said as she pulled in all the cards.

"Yo, Nazz. Was he bullshittin' last time?" Kevin muttered across the table as Nazz looked at all of Eddy's cards he had placed before her turn.

"Yeah, he was!" she laughed loudly.

"I knew it," Kevin grinned.

"Hey, nobody called bullshit, that's the point of the game, shovel chin," Eddy said, crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Shovel chin?" Booger laughed. "That's genius," he said as he nudged Pete's arm.

"Nice," the other jock said, leaning back. Double D watched the crowd carefully.

Zeeta sat down two cards. "Two fours," she said.

"A five," Pete said calmly.

"One six," said Booger.

"Four sevens," Double D said proudly as he sat down four cards face down.

"Awh, now that's fuckin' bullshit," Kevin laughed.

"I'm sorry, Kevin, do you need a better look at playing cards? Because you have just won yourself almost a whole deck," Double D said, shoving the pile to Kevin. "Congratulations, Kevin."

"What?!" Kevin exclaimed, seeing that Double D was the only one of the group telling the truth so far. He really did put down four sevens, but everyone else was lying. "Awh, c'mon, now!" He laughed as he pulled all the cards into his hands. It was tough to call bullshit on Double D. He had all his cards organized, strategized and actually had a game plan for when he needed a card of a certain kind. He was amazing at card games. Everyone knew that, but Kevin always tried to challenge him.

The night went on a bit for everyone as Eddy ended up winning many matches, but Double D sneaking in a few wins. Kevin won twice, and somehow Ed won one. Booger was pissed at Pete for calling bullshit on his last card, but everyone had a lot of fun.

Kevin walked with Double D on their way back to their houses, talking about the party they had gone to the week before. "Did you ever meet anyone?" Kevin nudged. "I tried being a wingman for you, bro, but you're such a creep."

Double D paused. "I am?" he questioned, a light blush across his cheeks.

"Yeah, you're always sitting in the back looking stoned as fuck, I can never find you," Kevin laughed. He pulled out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it, puffing lightly. "What do they call those? Wallflowers?"

"Oh, that's what you meant. Yeah, I just don't really like big parties all that much," Double D said, smiling. He pulled off his cap, running his fingers through his hair, placing the black rag back on his head.

"I talked to this really cute girl about you, but I didn't get a chance to introduce you guys," Kevin said. "The hell were you doing, man?"

"I was in the bathroom for half the night because I saw Marie at the party," the sock head laughed. "She still creeps me out…"

"At least she's cute, though," Kevin laughed.

"Yeah, but we haven't spoken since we were kids and I am not about to find out if her and her sisters are still looking for boyfriends," the other boy said, shaking his head.

"I heard Eddy got head from Lee," Kevin laughed. "She did get hotter since we were kids, but damn. That's low," Kevin said, puffing at the cigarette in his hand.

"No way," Double D said surprisingly. "That's actually pretty funny," he said.

"Bet Marie's down if you are," Kevin said, winking and nudging his friend.

"I'm not interested, honestly."

"Really? Cause she got so hot," Kevin laughed loudly. "Hey, man, can I stay at your place tonight? Mom's bein' a bitch cause she's pissed about my grades," Kevin said, arriving at Double D's doorstep, still puffing on the cigarette in his fingers.

"Sure, not a problem," Double D said, unlocking the door. Kevin finished the cigarette outside and they ran into the house. Double D's parents, as usual, were out for the night. He didn't see the point in letting them know Kevin was over, so they grabbed a bag of Doritos and a few cans of soda and ran up to Double D's room. Kevin pulled out his phone and flipped through his blog, sitting in the corner and sipping at a Mountain Dew.

"I'm probably just going to head to sleep," Double D said. "I'm very tired," he muttered, smiling to himself as he pulled his pajamas from his closet, tossing them on the bed. He turned around, back facing to Kevin and pulled off his shirt, grabbing at the other one. His pale complexion shone in the moonlight and a large freckle on his right shoulder blade stood out to Kevin as he watched without thinking. Double D pulled on his loose shirt and stepped out of his pants, Kevin noticing the tighty whities supporting the other boy's lower half. His long legs caused him to trip over the legs of his jeans and he caught his balance on the bedframe, grabbing the sweatpants and stepping into them.

"Nice panties," Kevin laughed, munching on a Dorito.

"They are not panties, Kevin," Double D smirked. He stopped caring if others saw his body whenever they became close, though he was still self-conscious about his legs and arms. They were long and lanky and pale and seemed hairless, but were just light haired. "Do you need some clothes?"

"Some sweats would be nice," Kevin said, standing. Double D tossed him a pair and laid down on his bed as he threw his cap on the night stand, closing his eyes. He opened them for a moment, noticing Kevin's red boxers as he changed. He was sporting a large hard-on, which made the sock head uncomfortable. He rolled over with a thick blush on his cheeks. He wondered what it was that made Kevin aroused. He wondered if it was because of something he saw on his phone or… 'No,' he thought to himself. 'Kevin would never be interested in myself,' he tried to convince himself, but then quickly recalled the conversation about sexuality they had. Maybe he wasn't just trying to come out to Double D, but also try to confess his feelings.

'No, he said he likes Nazz,' Double D argued. But he remembered that people lie and can use that as an excuse or a cover-up. He was very confused and began to get flustered with his thoughts. He thought about the other boy a bit. They had seen each other naked before, many times in a locker room, and a few when sleeping over. They were comfortable with each other. That's what happens between friends, it doesn't mean anything. But Kevin did have an attractive body, and Double D could definitely see himself spending a lot of time with Kevin. He knew they cared about each other, and that whenever two people spend a lot of time together, they might develop feelings, but the sock head wasn't sure if he even wanted to feel that way for his friend.

Double D laid silently on the bed for a while as Kevin finished up the Doritos as he flipped through his blog and took the last swig of Mountain Dew. He pretended to be asleep as Kevin crawled into the bed, sitting his red cap next to the other boys, his back facing Double D's. He heard Kevin's breath and sighed, trying to build up a bit of courage.

"Kevin?" Double D muttered, hoping the other boy hadn't already fallen asleep.

"Yeah? What's up?" Kevin said over his shoulder.

Double D paused a moment. "Remember when you said that thing about sexuality being weird?" he said after trying to find words.

"Yeah, haha. I was so fucked up that time," Kevin said, laughing lightly.

"Well, it got me thinking, actually," Double D said. "But why did you bring that up?" he said politely.

"I dunno, I was just high," Kevin said, snugging onto the pillow underneath him.

"Well, I think it made sense…" Double D said quietly.

"Yeah," Kevin said, yawning. "Sorry, I'm just really tired. I'm listening though."

"I think I'm pansexual," Double D blurted.

Kevin paused. "The fuck is that?" he laughed.

"It's where a person's gender has nothing to do with whether or not you're attracted to them. I found it on some site and ended up looking into it. I've never been in love but I don't think that gender would matter to me if I would fall in love," Double D said, trailing off.

"So like, bisexual?" Kevin said, rolling onto his back.

"Kind of," the other boy said, cringing at the comparison. "But it's a bit different."

"Cool," Kevin said. "I mean, thanks for letting me know," he continued. "Like, I don't even know what I am, but I honestly don't care enough. I just know I like sticking it in chicks, y'know?" Kevin laughed.

A pause. "How many girls have you been with, Kevin?" Double D asked curiously.

"Shit, dude. A lot?" Kevin smiled. "But I've never been in love with any of them," he laughed quietly. "Though some of them don't know that."

"Well, that's kind of mean," the sock head grinned.

"Yeah, I'm fucked up," Kevin said quietly. "But it's all I have sometimes."

"Oh," Double D said. "I'm still rockin' the V-Card," he muttered. "I don't know anyone I want to be with."

"Me neither. I don't got a girl and I don't see any of 'em I want." Kevin rolled back on his side, scratching his chin. Double D widened his eyes for a moment. 'I thought he liked Nazz,' he thought to himself.

"Yeah," the other boy agreed. "The kids at school are kind of lame."

"Mmhm." Kevin sighed. "Night, bro."

"Good night, Kevin." Double D's mind ran through with many ideas about Kevin. He had so many questions, but he didn't want to invade his privacy or make him say anything he didn't want to. He wondered if Kevin really did like him. If he did, what would Double D do? How would he respond? He pictured himself laughing, smiling with Kevin, holding him, kissing and touching… His body became hot. Kevin was a beautiful person, and he treated Double D with respect and was always a good friend. He found himself growing a sudden thickness in his throat. Kind of like a lump. He wanted to say something, but it felt like he would choke if he tried to speak. He reached down and felt that he was growing hard at the thought of being intimate with one of his closest friends. He closed his eyes, and even though he didn't want to, he pictured Kevin's heaving, sweating body on top of him. He let out a hot breath and brushed off the thought. He couldn't let himself think of his friend that way.

Double D finally went to sleep after an hour of being stuck in his thoughts. The next morning, Kevin snuck out to get ready for the last day of school before winter break. He ended up taking Double D's sweat pants with him, though that was normal. Kevin was always too tired to change in the morning. Double D could smell his conditioner on the pillow when he woke up, rolling onto it. He had a length between his legs that throbbed and decided it best to spend the morning releasing the tension instead of smoking. School that day was tiresome for the young boy.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you'll stick around for the next chapter! Rate and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Prom Plans

**AN: **Hey, everyone! I apologise so much for the long wait on updating this but I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is the chapter where they all talk about prom dates and Double D is coming to terms with his feelings for Kevin. WARNING: Masturbation in the beginning. Skip over if you don't wanna read it!

"Hah…" He stiffened. "Fffffuck." He bit his lip. "Oh, fuck, fuck fuck," Double D cursed, bending over into himself. Heat was all he felt, in his hands, in his back, between his thighs, and all over his face and neck. He wanted to call out, to someone, anyone. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to his edge. A normal morning routine for a teenage boy who awoke from a dirty dream about hands all over his body, touching, grabbing, squeezing, scratching. He held himself and pumped, rapidly and unevenly. He thought of those hands, and began to form a person. Someone who he wanted to touch him. Someone with long, lean but toned arms. Broad shoulders, a gorgeous neck with an even more gorgeous jaw. He saw those lips, smirking, that nose wiggling as his face changed, and those eyes staring down at him. He saw the brows furrow, the strands of hair falling in front of that face.

Back down, over the chest. Heaving, a bead of sweat trailing down over the pectoral he couldn't stop focusing on. His abs, belly button, hip bones; they beckoned him. He needed more, he thought of being pinned down, torture-teased and then…..

"K-Kev…!"

And that was it.

A heavy pause.

A bird flew from the tree branch outside the window.

"Shit…" he muttered into his hands. "I'm pathetic."

oooooooooo

"Yeah, and the next thing I knew, I was starting to run the wrong way down the field and I had to swerve to get this kid off my fuckin' ass, man!" Pete yelled over the laughter. "So I fuckin' ducked and rolled and everyone stopped to look at me, and then I just started runnin' down the actual way I was s'posed to go and I made the best touchdown of the whole game!" Everyone laughed. Booger kept hitting Pete in the arm and screeching with laughter while Nazz and Zeeta sat together giggling to themselves. They were at IHOP, just a few days before Christmas celebrating before Nazz went on a two week vacation to Hawaii with her parents.

"That's awesome!" Nazz exclaimed. Zeeta agreed, nodding and grinning widely. Double D smiled, not caring enough to really pay attention as Kevin smiled, laughing loudly with the others. There were a few other friends of Kevin and Nazz's at the table as the waiters and waitresses began to set out their orders. Kevin began smothering his pancakes in syrup while Double D started pulling his omlette apart into smaller pieces.

"Yo, Shovel Chin," Booger said, stealing Eddy's nickname for Kevin with a smirk on his face. "You down to chill Christmas? My parents are out of the house for the night and me and Petey are gonna be playin' some video games," he said, laughing lightly, Pete nodding along.

"Nah, man, me and D got some shit goin' down. He bought a fourth from this kid who sells high quality stuff, so we are gonna get baked to shit. Maybe we'll get on Xbox with you guys though," he smiled.

"Sounds fuckin' rad, dude," Nazz said, nudging Kevin. She pointed at Zeeta's plate of pancakes. "Can I try some, babe?"

"Sure," Zeeta said, eyes slightly widened.

"What's the strain?" Pete said.

"Fuck, I dunno," Kevin said over the other kids' talking. "Ask him," he said, motioning to Double D.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, covering his mouth as he chewed. "I was told it is called…" He paused to think for a moment. "Oh, goodness, I forgot. Something similar to… Orange Creamcicle, or maybe it was Orange Mist…?" He swallowed. "I'm not exactly sure, but he said that it's the same quality as the last strain I bought from him, which was…" he paused, smiling widely.

"Fucking awesome," Kevin laughed loudly. Pete and Booger bobbed their heads, grunting the word "yeah" in unison. They laughed along, Double D joining in.

"So, Boog," Naz said. "Who are you taking to prom?" she questioned interestingly, an eyebrow raised and her jaw resting in her palm. She leaned her elbow on the table, letting her long blond hair fall along her shoulder. Zeeta chewed quietly in the corner, listening to the conversation as well as she could over the other friends next to them laughing in their own conversation.

"Depends," he replied, mimicking the way she rested her jaw in her palm. He batted his eyelashes and smiled sweetly. "You gonna go with me?" Zeeta raised her eyebrow and let out an exasperated "hah" and went back to eating as Nazz widened her eyes and laughed.

"Uh, I'd rather not, dude. You're like… A bro," she said, looking over at Pete, then at Kevin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Booger said, laughing. He pretended to be hurt but no one expected her to say yes.

"That I could never be your date to anything! I mean, your nickname is Booger, for god's sake!" She laughed with Zeeta and Pete as Kevin kept his cool, munching away at his pancakes. Double D laughed quietly as he listened.

"Well, what about Double D? He has a boob size for a nickname! That's way weirder," Booger exclaimed, laughing loudly. Double D almost choked drinking his water.

"Dude are you fuckin' stupid?" Kevin laughed in between bites. "His name is Edd, with two D's." Nazz began laughing loudly, hiding her face and shaking her head in her palms. Pete leaned against the back of the booth and laughed as Double D averted his gaze, trying not to laugh at his idiocy. It was an honest mistake, surely, although an embarrassing one.

"Dude, your name's Edd?" Booger asked sincerely.

"Uh, well. Yes, it is." The sock head grabbed his napkin and wiped his mouth.

"You didn't know that?" Kevin said loudly, eyes widened and a grin along his face. "You have _got _to be some kind of stupid!"

Nazz buried her face in Zeeta's shoulder as they all laughed, Double D giggling lightly as he sipped at his water again.

"Bro, no one's ever called him that! How was I supposed to know!" Booger said, smiling.

"Dude, I have never heard anyone call him Edd, but I knew that!" Pete laughed.

"Oh, yeah? When did you find out?" Booger asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"When Kevin took us to Eddy's party, he said 'The Ed's are throwing a party' and I asked who they were, and he said, 'Ed, Eddy and Double D' which literally sounds like three nick names for kids named Ed." Pete laughed lightly, taking a swig of his coke. "You were there with me, B!"

"Oh, yeah," Booger said, crossing his arms on the table. "Shit, you're right," he muttered, smiling, as Kevin laughed in the corner.

"Can you believe this guy?" Kevin said over his shoulder to Double D.

"Oh, my gosh, that's hilarious," Nazz said, collecting herself again. "What about you, though, Petey? Who are you planning on taking to the prom?"

"Well, I-" Pete began, interrupted.

"Hey, I didn't get to finish," Booger said, chewing on his bacon. Pete rolled his eyes and nudged his friend. "Anywho, I'm thinkin' of askin' that chick Marie from my art class," he grinned. "Y'know, the girl with the blue hair?"

"Yeah, I know her," Nazz said, sipping her drink.

"Bro, D's got some history with her," Kevin said, grinning as he nudged Double D's arm.

"Yeah? You bang her, bro?" Booger asked, far too interested in the answer.

"Good lord, no," Double D said with his eyes wide, a thick blush forming on his cheeks.

"Damn, B, chill," Pete said, pulling the back collar of Booger's shirt.

"We grew up together and she always called me her boyfriend. It was much more like a childhood crush, except she had one on me, and definitely not the other way around. All of the Kanker sisters had crushes on me, Ed and Eddy." Double D took another bite of his omlette.

"Then that means she's fa-reakay," Booger said, dancing in his seat.

"Man, that Ed kid is really fuckin' weird," Pete said, listening in. "One time I asked him what time it was, and all he could say was, 'I know I am, but what are you, bro?' and I had no idea how to tell him that I wasn't trying to insult him." Pete and Booger laughed lightly.

"Yes, he's a bit dim, but he's a good friend to have," Double D said proudly. "Give him a chance."

"Yo, I'm 'bout to bounce, mom's got me on a leash 'cause of the grades again." Kevin set his fork down on his empty plate, pulling his wallet from his pocket. He set down a ten and a five, hugging Nazz around her shoulders as she held his waist with one arm. "Sorry to bail on you, doll face," he said, smiling sweetly.

"Kevin, what have I told you about calling me that?" Nazz said confidently. Double D took the last bite of his omlette and grabbed the money in his wallet, setting out a ten.

"Sorry, Nazz. I'll miss you, though," he said, standing up. "You comin' D?"

"Yes, one moment, please." Double D took a sip of his water and wiped his hands on his napkin. Booger and Pete and the other kids sitting aside all waved, nodded, muttered and said goodbye to Kevin as he left, Double D following closely.

"I wanted to thank you for giving me a ride, Kevin," Double D said, hopping into the car.

"No prob, bro," Kevin said, starting it up. The radio came on, pop music playing softly. "Hit the third preset," Kevin said, pulling out of the parking space. Double D pressed the three button and the middle of a rap song began playing.

"Who are you planning on taking to the prom, Kevin?" Double D said curiously, remembering that morning again and blushing heavily, looking out the window.

"Nah, probably Nazz. I dunno," Kevin said, watching the road carefully. No one knew it but he was supposed to be wearing glasses. He had terrible vision at night, but he still drove well somehow.

"Oh, that's nice," Double D said, looking at the stars. The radio announcer began talking as the song cut off about some local events taking place and then about the next song.

"Yo, yo, 'bout to turn this up," Kevin said, grinning. He grabbed the dial and began blasting a loud Nicki Minaj song, singing every lyric perfectly. Double D laughed as he watched his friend act childishly along with the song and even joined in during the parts he knew. They drove all the way to Kevin's house, laughing and singing crudely as the night went by. Kevin stepped out of the car, still singing, Double D laughing along. Kevin wrapped his arm around Double D's shoulder as they walked up to his porch, still singing. They got to the door, Kevin still holding his arm around his friend. He sighed as they both stopped laughing, collecting their breaths again.

Double D smiled sweetly over at Kevin. His gapped teeth shining in the moonlight, the redhead looking slightly down at his friend. Kevin cleared his throat and pulled his arm off, a light blush falling on his cheeks. Double D gulped, still smiling at his friend, a strand of hair falling in front of Double D's face. Kevin's lip trembled as his breath got heavier.

'_He's so gorgeous,' _Double D thought to himself, blushing harder, slowly losing his smile.

"Well, here we are," Kevin said, stuffing his fists into his pockets and looking away. "Later, bro," Kevin smiled.

"Yeah," Double D said quietly. He watched as Kevin walked away. He waved lightly when he turned around. He shoved the key in the lock and turned as he heard Kevin drive off. He stepped into his house and shut the door, leaning against the frame and feeling the heat build up in his chest. He thought about Kevin's lips. He suddenly realized how badly he wanted to kiss them.

oooooooooo

"Prom? Who gives a _fuck_ about prom?" Eddy shoved a handful of chips in his mouth. He chewed loudly as he smashed his dirty fingers all over his controller. Ed laughed as he watched Eddy play.

"Kevin said he would probably be taking Nazz," Double D said, trying to start a conversation. They were all buzzed and home alone at Eddy's. They all sat on his big bed as they munched away on chips and drank soda.

"I'm going to prom," Ed said, hardly paying attention to his own sentence.

"Really? You're going to prom? _You?_" Eddy said, laughing lightly.

"Sarah wanted to go but she's too young so mom is making me take her.." Ed grunted out, still not paying attention to what he was saying.

"Are you fucking serious? You're taking your little sister to prom?!" Eddy paused the game to lay back and laugh. "I've never heard anything so hilarious in my life!" he exaggerated.

"But Eddy! You're not even going!" Ed said in defense.

"Yeah, and I'm definitely not going with my little sister!" Eddy continued laughing. Ed folded his arms and pouted, grunting at Eddy's laughter.

"Sh-shut up.." Ed muttered under his breath.

"Oh, god, hold on.." Eddy said, catching his breath. "So they are gonna allow weird incest dates to prom, but god for-frickin-bid two chicks or dudes wanna go to the prom together or something." Eddy wiped away the tears from his laughter.

"We aren't dating, Eddy!" Ed said to reassure his friends of an already well known fact.

"Wait, they don't allow same-sex couples to go to the prom together?" Double D chimed in. He was interested in the discussion already.

"Nope. It's actually pretty fucked up. I mean, I'm not gay but what does it really matter? I know I poke fun and shit all the time, but I really don't care about it, and I don't think anyone else should." Eddy shoved more chips in his mouth.

"Oh," Double D said, grabbing one and chewing on it. "I didn't know that."

"Are you goin'?" Eddy asked sincerily.

"No, I don't have anyone to take." He pulled his cap down a little before grabbing another chip.

"Cool, d'you wanna come over and chill that night?" Eddy said half interested.

"That sounds nice. I will take you up on that offer," Double D said smiling.

And so that was the plan for that night..

**AN: **That's the end of that chapter! Can't wait to upload the next!


End file.
